


MC can’t sleep due to back pain

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [18]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Request:  Can I get a headcanon on how the RFA with V and Saeran where MC is struggling to sleep because they have pain in their back? *i was having issues last night because of this and now I'm exhausted because I got little sleep*A/N: Oh no! I have that problem sometimes too, I hope you get some well deserved sleep tonight sweetheart! (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡DISCLAIMER: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12911286





	MC can’t sleep due to back pain

*YOOSUNG:

-Why were you moving? Were you not comfortable? Did you not want to cuddle?

-WHY DIDN’T YOU WANT TO CUDDLE????

-He’d pout silently and try to sleep through it, but he quickly realized that you weren’t going to stop moving any time soon

-“MC? Is something wrong? Why do you keep moving?”

-“I’m trying to get in a position that doesn’t put more strain on my back, it’s killing me”

-INSTANT FREAK OUT

-He’ll sit straight up and start asking you even more questions

-“What’s wrong with your back? Can I help? Do we need to go to the doctors? SHOULD I BRING A DOCTOR TO YOU????”

-I’m okay, down puppy, down

-Immediately gets you some pain medication and some water, and cuddles you as gently as he can the rest of the night, constantly getting up to get you anything you want

-Won’t sleep unless you get to Both of you are dead tired in the morning

-In the morning offers you more pain medication and bugs you to go to the doctor with him if you’re still in major pain  
  
*ZEN:

-The moment he realizes you aren’t sleeping because of pain, he sprints to the bathroom and runs a hot bath for you

-Hot water works wonders my dudes

-Carries you to the bathroom but leaves so you can soak as long as you want in peace

-He’s always sitting within ear shot though just in case you need help with anything

-Once you’ve had enough of a soak and gotten dressed, he’ll carry you back into the bedroom

-But he doesn’t lay you on your back??

-Zen what’s happENING WHY ARE YOU LAYING ME FACE DOWN

-Worry not dear MC, because he’s going to massage your back!

-He starts gentle because he knows it hurts, but thinks that rubbing it will help!

-He’ll keep massaging until you fall asleep or at least feel a little better

-Either way, he won’t risk getting into the bed and moving you, he doesn’t want it to hurt again!!!

-Sleeps on the couch and offers to give you more massages in the morning, he trust’s that you’ll take yourself to the doctor or at least take care of yourself!  
  
*JAEHEE:

-“Is it that time of the month??”

-No Jaehee, but that’s a good guess thanks anyway

-“No, I’m okay! I just have this pain in my back. It makes it hard to sleep” “Let me see if I can help”

-She’s a girl, she’s bound to have this wonderful artifact-

-*Cue Legend of Zelda chest music*

-THE HEATING PAD!!!!!!!

-Again, my dudes, hEAT IS A WONDERFUL THING, CRANK IT UP

-She’ll help you roll over so she can put it under you

-Apologizes profusely if she accidently makes it worse while trying to put it down

-Gets you some water and pain medication as well

-Not to mention, she’d probably brew a pot of tea to help you sleep

-She’ll sit up and pet your hair until you fall asleep, and if you still hurt in the morning, she’ll suggest you stay home and take it easy

-Researches how to help all day when she should be working  
  
*JUMIN:

-ARE YOU DYING????

-What in the world could be wrong with is princess???

-“If the bed is uncomfortable, even in the slightest, I’ll throw it out and immediately order another one for you”

-Jumin that’s not it, please leave the bed alone

-CAN and WILL send bodyguards out to get you the best non-prescription pain medication available along with some heating pads

-Offers to hire a personal masseuse to help with your back No, honey, I just want to sleep??

-Brings you Elizabeth the Third so she can cuddle with you, because cat cuddles are the best!

-Calls the doctor to come check you out the instant you told him you were in pain

-He doesn’t care what time it is he needs his priNCESS TO BE OKAY

-Hopefully the doctor takes care of the pain because if not then say goodbye to your job, sir

-He’ll cuddle with you and Elizabeth after the doctor visit, hoping that you’ll fall back asleep

-Pout a little and maybe he’ll sing you a lullaby  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-Didn’t even notice you weren’t asleep at first because he came into the bedroom late after working

-When he notices, he starts tickling you

-SAEYOUNG, NO

-Stops immediately when he hears you cry out in pain

-“Oh my god, I hurt MC, I huRT MC, I’M A TERRIBLE PERSON”

-Honestly tears up a little when he realizes you’re hurt

-“Saeyoung, it’s okay, you didn’t know. My back just really hurts, I can’t really sleep”

-You can’t sleep???? Well, guess he’s not getting any sleep either

-He won’t let you stay up alone!

-Gives you pain medication and water

-Brings in junk food and makes a blanket tent above you two!

-Queues up Netflix and offers to binge watch your favourite show until the morning

-If it still hurts in the morning, he’ll personally drive you to the doctor in one of his babies and won’t take no for an answer  
  
*V:

-He can hear a little whimper from you, that’s how he wakes up

-All senses are at 100% now, why is MC sad!!!!!

-“MC? Is something the matter?”

-When you tell him about the pain, he’ll run his hand through your hair and kiss your temple

-Asks if there’s anything you want him to do, or if there’s any way he can help

-If you want medication, he’ll get it. If you want a heating pad, he’ll get one. You want him to give you a massage? He’ll do it!

-He just wants to help!!!!

-Doesn’t like when you’re in pain, he wants to take it all away from you

-Grabs his camera and shows you some recent shots he’s taken and tells the story behind them, trying to distract you from your pain

-Tries convincing you to go to the doctor in the morning, and will nap with you when you get home

-He’ll respect your wishes if you don’t want to go, though, but still visibly worries about you!!!  
  
*SAERAN:

-“Can you stop moving??”

-You tell him you’re just trying to deal with your back pain, he’ll pull you closer

-Gently runs his hand up and down your back

-Offers to go get medicine for you, depends on if you want to take it or not

-“Do you want me to go get some ice cream?”

-He’s used to not sleeping well, so he’ll stay up with you

-Can’t stand seeing you in pain for long, so he’ll go get you medication anyway (if you denied earlier, that is)

-“Will you just take this? You’ll be fine”

-Doesn’t want to admit out loud, but is honestly worried about you

-He’s used to pain and no sleep, but he doesn’t want you to deal with it too???

-Internally freaks out and has to secretly text Saeyoung and ask what to do

-Also refuses to do what Saeyoung suggests because he’s ridiculous

-Just holds you close and continues to rub your back because he has no idea what else to do soME ONE PLEASE HELP HIM FUNCTION


End file.
